1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container formed from paperboard, or the like, and, more particularly to a container, having a tray and a cover hinged to a rear wall of the tray.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is believed to be best exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,448 to Evans which uses substantially more paperboard then the present construction, relies on doubling the paperboard on the sides for tightly securing the cover to the tray portion of the container, and produces outward flaring of the sides of the cover.
The present structure overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and has a further advantage of being reaily adapted to machine set-up while the container of Evans and the structure disclosed in German Pat. No. 395,334 do not lend themselves to machine set-up.